Thank goodness for scarves!
by Tagome04
Summary: She didn't want to do it, she was just tired of being ignored. Tired of waiting for him to notice her. So she took matters in her own hands. Smutty one-shot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Thank goodness for scarves!

He yanked on the bindings holding him down, his wrists tied to the headboard and his feet bound to the posts. Lucy watched him struggle with amusement. He wouldn't be able to break these chains or use his magic, she had borrowed these ropes from Millianna in exchange for some stuffed cat toys. They wouldn't hold for long though, it was a new magic she wasn't use to performing and while the spell had been easy it was quickly draining her magic energy.

"Lucy, untie me!" Natsu demanded, panic coloring his voice. "I didn't mean to break into your apartment. I didn't think you would mind. I'm sorry Luce!"

She shook her head slowly as she stood next to the bed.

"Please don't hurt me." He begged as he stared at her with wide eyes.

She leaned forward, catching his scarf between her fingers and gently working it free of his neck. He stilled as he watched her, she could see the confusion crossing his face. He thought she was mad, intending to punish him because he had been found curled up sleeping in her bed.

She had different plans though. The little bit of alcohol she had consumed before leaving the guild hall had given her the courage. An evil idea brought to life by a comment Erza had made in regard to the fiery dragon slayer.

Lucy worked the scarf free, pulling it out from under Natsu with a satisfied smirk.

"Lucy?" his voice was shaky and uncertain.

She could see his nose twitching, could guess he had probably smelled the alcohol on her by now. the look on his face told her he knew this wasn't going to be like the other incidents where she had kicked his ass before throwing him out. This was going to be much different.

Dropping the scarf on the edge of the bed she hiked up her skirt and hooked her fingers in her panties, all the while keeping her eyes trained on him. She could see him visibly swallow, watched the Adams apple in his throat bob as his eyes focused on the movements beneath her short skirt.

Very slowly she pulled the fabric down past her knees. Straightening and letting the garment fall to the floor on its own she smiled at the nervous look on his face. He licked his lips, the sight erotic and innocent. Her body shivered in response. The ever present throbbing in her damp sex growing worse, making her legs tremble and her nipple tighten against the fabric of her shirt. Bending forward she scooped her discarded panties off the floor, placing them neatly on the bed.

He took a long unexpected inhale.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" His tone was low and husky.

She didn't answer. Instead she grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted, pulling the piece over her head and sending it to the floor. Heat bloomed in her cheeks, coloring the skin on her face and the tops of her breasts red with embarrassment.

His breath seemed to stop. His mouth open with unspoken words, eyes dilated wide as he took in the sight. Lucy blushed harder.

Her outfit had been selected on purpose today, not because she wanted to garner everyone's attention. Just his. She wanted to stop being invisible. She wanted him to look at her and see her as more than a teammate. Wanted him to look at her and see her, Lucy. See her as more than a friend. She wanted her feelings for him to stop being one sided but all day he had ignored her. Her black skirt had been extra short, the nude thigh high stockings drawing eyes up her long legs. The yellow blouse was a flowy off the shoulders creation Erza had helped her pick out.

She had done everything to get him to notice. Crossing her arms to make her breasts jut out, pouting sexily when she leaned across the table at him. Bending over when she was sure he was looking to give him a view of her black lacy panties beneath.

She'd even done the cherry stem tie trick that Levy had taught her. Hell she had bought a whole bowl of those damn cherries, doing her best to be sexy as she lounged next to him at the table. Sucking the juice of each piece of fruit before eating it then working the stem with her tongue. She didn't even like cherries!

But he never noticed, never seemed phased. All her work for nothing. The alcohol had been an attempt to smother her feelings and let her sleep without first crying herself dry of emotions and tears. The sake had only made it worse. Making her pussy ache and her body tremble as her mind filled her head with perverted thoughts of Natsu long after he had left for home.

So imagine her surprise when home had turned out to be her apartment. She hadn't intended to do this. Hadn't sought him out to tie him up. Coming home she had planned on using her own hands to bring herself to release before falling into her usual fitful slumber. The sight of him sleeping in her bed had dashed those plans away.

The alcohol had made her bold, her desire made her desperate.

Now she stood before him clad in her bra, skirt and stockings. She could feel the dampness between her legs making her thighs sticky. Knew if she touched herself her folds would be slick and sensitive.

"Luce?"

His voice brought her out of her haze prompting her to move. First one step, then another until finally she was sinking one knee into the mattress. Reaching out she touched him. The muscles beneath the skin jumped. When he didn't say anything she kept going, situating herself on her knees next to him as she ran her hands over his body. Her nails digging into the hard flesh of his abs, her palms savoring the feel of his well defined chest. Breathless she ran her hands up his arms, savoring the feel of the powerful muscles beneath her touch made helpless in the bindings.

Biting her lip she straddled him. She let out a gasp when her core came in contact with his skin. He was hot to the touch and it only inflamed her body more. The deep ache buried inside her pulsing with each beat of her heart.

"Lucy, untie me." His voice was demanding.

She shook her head again as she leaned forward and placed her lips to his neck. His heartbeat was erratic beneath her mouth, a wild tempo like the fluttering of bird wings. Greedily she sucked at his skin, laving it with her tongue as she worked down his neck. As her mouth passed over the spot where his shoulder and arm met she bit into the hard flesh earning a gasp in response.

Natsu pushed her away with his head. "Stop this Lucy. You need to untie me, now."

Pouting she leaned back. His voice had an edge to it, his eyes dark and narrowed. Maybe she should. If she kept going it would change things between them. Leaning back she felt something hard poke at her ass. Reaching behind her her finger wrapped around his throbbing shaft hard beneath his pants. With an evil smirk she shook her head.

"I'm not the only one enjoying this." she purred.

He groaned as she caressed him, his body shaky as his hips lifted off the mattress into her palm.

"Lucy stop!" his plea was breathless as his body withered and jerked beneath her.

Grabbing his scarf she lifted his head. She continued to play with his cock, keeping him distracted as she reached over and waded her panties up in her free hand. Then without warning, when he let out a long moan, she stuffed them in his mouth. Before he could spit them out she tied his scarf tight around his face, ensuring that they stayed trapped behind his lips.

The realization of what she did made her shiver. He would be able to taste her, feeling the wetness that had coated her panties in a slick layer of her own desire. His eyes widened as his jaw worked to try and dislodge them. For a moment she wondered if her taste was foul, if he was finding it repulsive.

Her hand brushed across his cock. It felt like steel beneath her pants and twitched as her palm passed over it.

"You talk too much Natsu." she whispered as she began to crawl down his body, satisfied that he was in fact turned on by her waded panties shoved in his mouth.

Undoing the buckle of his pants she tugged them down to try and free the erection straining beneath. He dug his heels into the mattress in an attempt to prevent her. His ass burying into the mattress and sheets. It is useless though, he didn't have enough leverage to prevent her. but he was making it difficult.

Sighing she removed his buckle, folding it in half and slapping the leather against her palm.

"You're not playing well." she teased as she touched the tip of the leather to his chin. She pushed his head back, giving her access to run the belt down his neck and chest. She teased him for a second, the leather rubbing back and forth across his skin as she played it over the sensitive nipples.

Without warning she raised the belt and brought it down hard, slapping him across the stomach.

"I'm in charge. You'll do as i please and right now it would please me greatly to suck on that big fat cock of yours." her voice sounded smooth and seductive. Amazing because inside her body was shaking with uncertainty and nerves.

Sliding the belt back and forth across his belly she used her other hand to open the fly of his pants. His cock sprang free a second later, jutting into the air tall and proud and very swollen.

The sight was enough to make her lose her focus. Tentatively she reached out, brushing her fingertips across the velvety smoothness of the underside of his shaft. It twitched in response. Carefully she explored him, losing interest in the belt. A large purplish vein ran from root to tip, pulsing with each beat of his heart.

Unsure, she wrapped her fingers around it, marveling at how hot and silky it felt to her yet underneath that silky skin was hard muscle as rigid as steel. Her mouth watered. she watched his reaction, gripping him firmly in her hand she pumped her first along his length.

His back arched as she pulled up, a bead of liquid gathering at the slit with every stroke of her hand.

Gripping the thick base she began to lick it. Running her tongue up and down the underside as her fist slowly worked him. He moaned and growled, his hips lifting off the bed. The bead of precum grew larger. Using her tongue to collect it, one long swipe across the engorged head, she savored the flavor for a second before swallowing. His body jerked.

Locking eyes with him she licked the head again, swirling her tongue around it several times before opening her mouth as wide as she could. Careful not to actually touch him to her mouth she took his cock in as far as it would go, pulling back when he hit the back of her throat and made her gag. She repeated the process till she heard his groan of frustration.

She took him in her mouth again, waited until he nearly hit the back of her throat, then she closed her lisp around the base. He bucked, thrusting into her mouth as she sucked and laved it with her tongue. His groans became more frequent, desperate, his chest heaving and a fine sheen of sweat coating his body.

The sight was erotic. She moaned around him, her body twitching with need as she sucked him off. He responded like an animal. Head thrown back, hips arching off the bed as the noise behind his gag became louder and louder.

She could feel his movements change, his body tensing beneath her hands as she braced herself on his thighs. She lifted her head, his cock pulling from her mouth with a loud pop.

His eyes were dark and half lidded, his breathing erratic as she climbed back up over him. This time when she sat down, not on his waist but over his groin, there was no fabric blocking the feeling of his skin. She moaned. The press of him between her legs was divine, slowly driving her insane as she sat there savoring the sensation as his cock wedged itself between her damn lips.

Her hips began rocking forward on their own accord, grinding down into his cock and hitting her sweet spot. The jolt sent pleasure washing through her body and made her frantic for more. Her hips moved faster, small circles that alternated with the thrust of her hips. Over and over again she repeated the pattern until her mind couldn't take it and she was desperate for him to be inside of her.

Supporting herself on her arms, palms splayed across his chest, she lifted her hips, tilting them as his head swept through her folds. Dropping her head she panted, reaching between them to grasp his cock and do it again. Back and forth down the seam of her pussy she pushed the tip. It only seemed to make her wetter and she loved it. The fire building hotter inside her with each pass down her sex. The whimpers and moans, the cries coming from her mouth indicating how lost she was in the sea of desperation to be fucked.

Aligning his cock with her clenching sex she took a deep breath and sank back, pushing him past the tight ring of virginal muscles guarding her entrance. Natsu jerked beneath her. His abs bunching under the straining as he fought against the ties holding his hands in place. They locked eyes she she sank further back. The pain was only slight, a subtle burning sensation that was increasing with each thick inch of him she took inside her tight passage.

Her breathing was labored as she pressed back, her body slowly adjusting to the invasion of his massive length.

He jerked beneath her as he fought for freedom. She felt the tug on her energy, knew that her power to hold the spell over him wouldn't last much longer. The pressure building inside of her was becoming too much. She needed to finish this before he broke free.

With a gasp she leaned forward, letting him slide out of her until only the tip remained lodged inside. She waited, her body shaking as the burning faded. Slowly she sank back, the pain was less intense than before. More pleasurable if anything. Again she pushed until the pain grew to much then leaned forward.

The heady mix of pain and pleasure worked inside her, tightening the coil in her belly. She wasn't able to sit all the way down on his cock but she didn't care. Just having him this far inside of her was making her insides quiver and turn to mush. The desire burned through her hotter, making her pace quicken. Each time she would drive him in a little further.

"Natsu." she whispered. "Oh god…"

The feeling of him moving inside her was too much, yet not enough. She wanted more, wanted to bury him to his balls inside of her. She carved it as if she knew only having him touching her inner most places would quell the fire raging within her.

The first snap of the cords pulled her out of her lust filled state. A second snap and she felt his legs break free. She locked eyes with him as she watched his arms strain against the only ropes left holding him down.

The sight was mesmerizing, the way his biceps bulged and his forearm strained as he twisted and pulled against the rope. With a loud snap those too broke.

His eyes filled with triumph. Poised halfway down his cock Lucy watched Natsu slowly lift his head, unwinding the scarf carefully until he was free. Propping himself on his elbows he lifted his head, spitting her panties out into his hand.

They locked eyes. His fierce gaze pinning her with fear but he didn't move. She expected him too, to throw her off him and storm out of the room to never return. She had anticipated that, was tensed ready for battle.

"Com on Luce, what's wrong?" he sat up, grabbing her skirt and tearing it off. "Can't finish the deed."

With a flick of his wrist her bra opened, the smell of singed fabric filling the air as her breasts spilled out from the confines.

She hadn't expected him to want to finish. To want to fuck her.

He laid back, arms crossed behind his head as he observed her, panties still clutched in hand. "Sit."

Lucy stared wide at him as she covered herself with her arms.

"Now you're gonna be bashful Luce?" strong firm hands gripped her wrists and pulled them her arms away from her body.

"Ride me Lucy."

He lifted his hips a little, reminding her that he was still intimately wedged between her thighs.

His shallow thrust brought back the tingling in her body. She gasped and braced herself with her hands, splaying them across his abs as she rode him. Just as soon as the pleasure started he stopped. A low chuckle vibrating from deep within his chest.

Tentatively she leaned back, her body aching to swallow his cock. She pushed back as far as she could go until she met with resistance. The pain was more than she thought she could bear. Washing away her desire and replacing it with an intense burning that made her body shake. She couldn't do this.

"Natsu." she gasped. "I can't."

His hands reached for her, covering her thighs as he rubbed soothing circles with the pads of his thumbs.

"Shhh. Yes you can. Come on Lucy, just a little more." he urged as he lifted his hips again.

She pulled forward, fucking herself with his cock until the desire made her head swim and forget about the pain.

She lowered herself again biting her lip as the pain returned. Warm hands gripped her hips. She heard him groan. Looking up she locked eyes with him as she wrapped her hands around his wrists for support. Taking a deep breath she lifted again, pushing back down.

She felt him break through the thin barrier of her maiden head as she seated him fully inside. It felt like she would split in two her hand digging into his skin as she gritted through the pain. Never mind sitting up straight.

She laid down, tucking her body against his skin as she adjusted to the intrusion. His hands ran up and down her back, fingertips trailing hot paths along her flesh. Gradually the pain faded, leaving her feeling full and wanting. The ache returned.

She tried to sit up straight but it only caused a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She winced.

"Take it slow Luce." Natsu murmured as he rubbed her sides and thighs with his big calloused hands.

She nodded as she lifted herself up. Tensing, waiting for the pain as she sat back down. It lingered but without the intensity of before.

She lifted again. The pain was minuet, replaced with the feeling of being filled. Another lift of her hips and the familiar coil of desire slithered through her body.

He let her set the pace, his body passive as he laid underneath her as she rode him. His hands behind his head as he watched. The sight spurred her on making her feel wanton and sexy as her hips grew frantic. A low keen whining pierced the air when she angled her hips, his cock rubbing against a particularly sweet spot as she slowly sank back.

Natsu lifted his hips, adding to the feeling, spreading her legs wider as he buried himself deeper in her body.

She slowed her pace, matching his gentle thrusts as her hips ground and rocked against his.

"Come on Luce. You have to go faster than this."

She shook her head. Her thighs were already beginning to burn with the exertion of fucking herself. The only thing that kept her going was the intense need to reach the abyss waiting for her at the end. She could feel it grower closer, the coil tightening as she worked herself harder on his cock.

"I can't." she cried as she sank back.

"Yes you can." he growled.

"Natsu please!" she begged as his hips began to move. His hands holding her hips as he lifted ever so slightly from the bed.

"Please wait?"

She whimpered, too embarrassed to say with words what she wanted him to do to her body.

His grip changed a fraction of a second before he began thrusting into her, hard. His hands anchoring her hips as he pounded into her.

"Fuck! Natsu!" she cried as she rode his assault. Her hands clutching his arms, her head thrown back.

He stopped. "You want me to fuck you?"

She nodded.

He shook his head. "I think you need to be taught a lesson first."

Her eyes widened as he flipped her, rolling her beneath him and pulling out. She whimpered at the loss.

"On your knees." he ordered.

She hesitated for a second before complying. The first smack of his hand on her ass made her cry out and pull forward. Rough hands grabbed the rhips, yanking her back and steady her.

"Don't move." he bit out.

She whimpered, burying her face into the pillow as he landed another hard smack across her bottom. His hand fisted in her hair, yanking her head back as he landed another hard smack.

"I said don't move." his tone hard.

His breath was hot across her neck as he landed one hard slap after another, alternating the pattern across her rounded pink globes until they were tender and red.

When he was done she was breathing hard and biting her lip. One lone finger slide inside of her, and her back arched from the touch. Then a second, followed by a third. She cried out, thrusting her hips back against his hand as he pulled away.

"Seems someone likes being punished." he chuckled. "God, you're so fucking wet Lucy."

He pulled on her hair, forcing her to sit back on her knees. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as he sucked his finger into his mouth, licking her juices off the appendage with a groan.

"First and only rule. I'm the Master in this house. Don't you ever tie me up again. Understood?"

He pulled her hair back more, bowing her backwards as his lips touched her neck. She nodded as best she could.

"Good. Now lay on your back like a good little girl."

she complied, wincing when her tender bottom touched the sheets.

"Does it hurt?" he asked from his position next to her on his knees.

She nodded.

"Good. Don't push me again."

She nodded solemnly as her gaze drank in his body. He shed his vest and trousers with ease before adjusting to lay between her thighs.

Smiling he lifted her legs, bending them as he saw fit. She thought maybe he would be gentle now that he was on top and in control. It was hardly the case. He wasted no time lining his cock at her entrance and sliding in with one long thrust.

She sighed, clutching the sheets as he set a slow torturous pace. He built her back up, angling his hips this way and that, slowing down and speeding up until she was withering underneath him. Her fingers crawling at his back as she begged him with her body to go faster, fuck her harder.

"Please Natsu. I want to cum."

He leaned back, draping one of her legs over his shoulder. The new angle gave him deeper penetration and hit that spot that made her toes curl.

She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders as his thrusted forward.

"You like that?" his voice was thick and gravelly.

She could only nod, her body too frantic to respond with words as she felt that coil in her belly tighten.

With a groan he buried his face in her neck and drove into pace was brutal, each thrust pushing her further up the bed. Her cries turned to screams as she felt the pressure build in her pussy.

"Natsu!" his name was a litany following each thrust as he fucker her senseless.

His own groans began to fill the air as he clung to her, his hips wild as he chased his own release.

She came with a scream, her legs wrapped tightly around him to hold him still as her pussy convulsed around his hard shaft. He followed not long after, finishing with a roar that left his face red and his teeth buried in her shoulder.

She hugged him to her afterwards, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she came down from her high. Eventually he lifted off of her, pulling out and rolling onto his back.

She shivered from the cold, the sudden lack of body heat reminding her exactly how cold it was going to be tonight. The reality of what she had done hit her. the burn of tears behind her eyes threaten to choke her and ruin her post orgasmic haze.

"Natsu." she began, holding back the sob as the first tears slipped down her cheek. "Natsu…... I'm so sorry."

He shushed her, gathering her in his arms and tucking her in the crook of his shoulder. He held her as she cried, his thumbs brushing away the tears as he held her close.

"Please don't cry Luce. I'll admit it wasn't how I wanted you're first time to be, but we can always take it slower next time."

she pulled back. "You mean you wanted to...to do that?"

He nodded, his typical grin spreading across his face as he smiled down at her. "Of course I did Lucy. I love you."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "You do?"

"Of course I do weirdo." He shook his head and laughed. "I always have."

"You….have…." she felt idiotic repeating him like a parrot.

"Well yeah. Why do you think I formed a team with you? And I'm always saving your butt. Kinda obvious right?"

she just stared wide at him.

"It's okay Luce, some people you just have to spell it out for them." he chuckled again, ruffling her hair as he did so.

Lucy smiled, burying her face in his neck as she hugged him tightly to her. "Yeah I guess you do."


	2. Deepthroat

**So this is shorter than the first chapter. But it's been sitting on my desktop for about two weeks now. I couldn't decided if I wanted to publish it or not because it's a sequel and I always hate how sequels are never as good as the first. **

**Then I had a screw it moment. So here it is, though this may be the only additional to the Dom Natsu story line. Depends on the rates and reviews. Anyway, enjoy the smutty goodness!**

* * *

"Deepthroat?" Lucy asked, her voice shaking. "You want to do _that_…...out _here_?"

The sentence ended in a squeak as she glanced around the clearing they were standing in. They were in the woods just a few yards behind Natsu's house. Tree surrounded them, creating a canopy overhead that obscured the sky and there was shrubs and bushes everywhere she looked. There just wasn't _enough_ to hide them. At least not enough to do what he wanted to do. She could see the main road that ran past his and Happy's house even from where she was sitting on the ground.

"No way. We'll be seen." she said adamantly as she shook her head and crossed her arms.

Irritated she looked at the pinkette. Natsu was perched on top of a fallen tree looking every bit as calm and careless as he usually did, as if he hadn't just asked her to suck on his cock or do so in such a very public setting. He was hunched over, legs spread, elbows resting on his knees as his hands hung limply between his thighs. She resisted the temptation to ogle his one bare arm. Her eyes more than happy to fixate on the bulging muscle tensed beneath his golden tan skin.

Looking up at his face her anger began to rise to a nearly violent level. He was grinning at her. That innocent dorky grin that told her he was going to be stubborn and dense.

"Natsu! Are you even listening to me!"

"Lucy-" he started as he leaned back on his perch.

Glaring she stood, pointing a finger at him as she felt her eyebrows begin to twitch in irritation. "No! Don't you **dare** Lucy me. I'm not doing _anything _here! You wanna do it outside like some primitive animal, fine. Have at it, but I'm sure as hell not helping. Have fun on your little solo mission. I'm heading back to the guild."

With that she meant to storm off, walking past him with fists clenched as she headed back down the little path towards his house. Before she could get past him though Natsu lashed out and grabbed her shaking forearm. Spinning her around he hauled her against him, chest to chest, his other arm wrapping round her waist like an immoveable steel band.

"You honestly think I'm going to let you get away _that _easily." he chuckled darkly. "Sorry but you owe me. After the little stunt you pulled last night, you should know better than to tell your Master no."

Squirming she struggled to break his hold. Her forearm twisted and turned, pushing against the tips of his fingers where his grip would be weakest. She let out a moan as the pain and pleasure racked her body when he only tightened his finger. Her face heated. She hated to admit it but she liked when he handled her roughly. The painful, bruising grip of his hand wrapped around her forearm shouldn't have been turning her on, but it did. Making her blood sing as it traveled to her lower regions, settling between her thighs and inflaming her nethers with small pulses of desire.

He grinned down at her as she glared back, cheeks puffing up in anger. He released her for a split second, taking ahold of her shoulders and spinning her before wrapping his arms back around her in a bear huge. She fought even though it was futile. Her dignity demanding that he let her go even as her body begged for the pleasure his promised. She refused to admit this was turning her on. She was a lady, and ladies never did such things out in public.

Digging her heels in she tried to fight him as he backpedaled to his vacated seat. Her skin tingled when she felt his lips ghost over her flesh at the point where her neck and shoulder met. Intent on keeping him from having his way she tried to duck her head, covering her exposed neck.

"Natsu! Let me go!" she demanded, legs lashing out in an attempt to kick his feet out from under him.

He evaded her attacks with ease and barks of laughter. His mockery of her lack of strength fueling her ire.

"Despite what you say, I know this is turning you on. I can smell it." he growled into her ear as he took a deep breath. One hand sliding down, inching it's way to the edge of her skirt.

Her face flushed when she realized her hips were tilting up in anticipation of his warm calloused hand. Leaning forward as far as she could then surging back with all her might she aimed to strike him in the face. He avoided her head. His arms were gone before she had time to think and the momentum from her body sent her tumbling backwards onto the ground. Her back collided with the fallen tree, knocking the breath out of her. She moaned, twisting to use the fallen log for balance as she tried to stand back on her feet.

"Owe!" she cried as her vision slowly refocused.

She was going to Lucy-kick him into the ground!

Hands grabbed her arms, pulling them behind her back before she had the chance to stand. His legs were braced on either side of her hips preventing her from rolling or kicking out. A large very warm hand pressed into the flesh between her shoulder blades, the exposed skin tingling from the contact of his own overheated skin. It was almost enough to distract her from the feeling of ropes being wrapped around her wrists.

"Hey!" she screamed.

The ropes tightened as Natsu yanked on them. "There. Payback for last night."

She felt the block on her magic as the cords around her wrists slowly drained her of the ability to fight. "How did you get rope from Milliana?"

"Let's just say I have to go rescue Happy after we're done."

"You traded Happy for some rope!" Lucy cried as she looked over her shoulder at Natsu as he towered over her.

He crossed his arms and glared at her. "No! I asked if he would do me a favor and hang out with her while we trained. I've just got this feeling she won't be to happy to return him though. Even if we did make a deal -ch."

Lucy squirmed against the ropes binding her arms.

"Though I'm sure if my little buddy knew _why_ I really needed these ropes he wouldn't be so upset with me."

She stilled as a hand slapped her ass, the loud sound echoing out through the woods. The burn of the hard contact swept through her, melting from pain to pleasure as it settled between her legs. Another hard slap echoed in the clearing and Lucy jerked, her mouth opening as she began to pant. She could feel his hand glide back and forth across her ass, fingertips just skimming the edge of her skirt and making contact with the skin exposed beneath. She moaned softly when he stopped to cup her, palming her heat through the thin fabric of her skirt and panties.

The warm press of his lips to her skin made her gasp and her head tilted forward to give him better access. He suckled at the flesh of her shoulder, biting her as his hands moved from her ass to skim along the curves of her hips and waist.

She tried to fight it. The waton feeling building inside her that begged to submit to his will.

"Na-Natsu. " she moaned as his finger dug into her hips. He held her still as he ground himself into her. The press of his cock sending a fresh wave of desire through her.

"Shhh. Relax Lucy. Just be a good girl for me."

Lucy whimpered. She tried to control the way her body was moving. Tried to fight as she struggled to remember why this was wrong. But it felt so good and her body wouldn't listen, her hips pushing back into him as the urge to resist grew faint with each press of his cock against her ass. Her neck rolled to expose her hammering pulse to his lips. A heavy gasp ripping from her as he latched onto the spot, teeth sinking into her as he sucked hard on the skin.

Each pull of his mouth made her whimper. She felt a gush of wetness coat her thighs as she silently begged for more. She tensed when she felt the edges of her skirt lift. One roaming hand having wandered back to tease the flesh on the underside of her thigh. She was panting hard. Teeth biting into her lip to avoid begging as that hand went higher and higher until she could feel the brush of fingertips along the edge of her panties.

Her sex clenched. Fingertips continued to ghost along the edge of her panties, outlining her swollen and aching pussy. Carefully those fingers swept across the wet fabric and Natsu growled in response. His fingers delved into her folds with less care, her underwear a irritating barrier that prevented her from feeling his skin. Roughly he parted through her slick flesh until those fingers came across the hardened nub of her clit. They passed over it and she gave a cry, sobbing into the air as her hips chased his touch.

When his thumbs hooked in the waistband of her undies she was arching her ass higher into the air desperate for more. He pulled them down just enough so her lips was exposed to the air of the woods.

"God Lucy, I can almost taste you." his breath was warm against her ear as he whispered to her. "You smell so good, it's hard for me to not just flip that tiny little skirt up and fuck you!"

Two, long, thick fingers were suddenly filling her, sinking inside her quivering pussy as he grunted his approval.

"Fuck! You're so wet." his voice was nearly a growl.

She cried out, head jerking back as those fingers stretched her, pushing deeper inside until his knuckle brushed the damp curls covering her sex. She flinched when she felt the press of his thumb against the tight bud of her ass. Pleasure bloomed along her body, hips jerking violently as he applied a small amount of pressure to her little rosebud. It wasn't enough for him to actual push past the tight ring of muscle.

"That's my girl. Come on, work those hips."

A hand gripped her hair, yanking her back to stand her on her knees as his fingers worked inside her. She closed her eyes, panting as the familiar coil of desire in her belly began. Her hips rocked of their own accord, grounding down into the hand between her legs as she panted and begged for more. The blood in her veins felt like it had been replaced by desire. Her head was swimming in a cloud of lust so sudden and intense she could only think about her impending release.

Then just as suddenly those fingers were gone. They withdrew from her pussy with a wet pop, leaving her passage clenching at nothing. She whined, hips still rocking as she fought to chase after the release that had been rising in her so fast.

Natsu stood, moving he wedged himself between her and the fallen log. She watched in anticipation as he tore off his jacket. The fabric fell away revealing the hard planes of his chest, glistening abs and the thick corded muscle of his shoulders and arms. She swallowed hard, her mouth falling open as she watched him tie his scarf around his forehead.

His hand came down to caress her jaw, wet fingers gliding along her skin and over her lips. The smell of herself was overpowering. Her eyes widened as she watched him bring those very fingers to his own mouth. He sucked on them, cleaning them of her essence and humming his approval.

When his hands dropped to his crotch, her eyes couldn't help but watch as he undid the laces of his pants. She watched with growing anticipation as he slowly released his cock. The length pushed from his pants, bobbing in the air as it jutted out from the dark pink curls covering the heavy sac beneath. Her hips rolled as she stared at the straining length, watched as a bead of precum formed on the tip. she wanted to taste it and suck it into her mouth.

His hand gripped the base of his shaft and waved it in front of her.

"Open."

The command was short and Lucy greedily obliged. She winced when instead of filling her mouth he slapped her face with it instead. Back and forth across her cheek, then overtop her mouth as she stuck her tongue out to taste him.

"I thought you wanted this!" he waved it in the air before her then pushed it back and forth across her face. "Open your mouth wider."

She stretched her jaw as wide as she could and suddenly he was filling her. Cock shoving into her mouth. The tip pressed into her throat nearly making her gag.

"Relax. Open your throat for me." he growled.

She coughed around his length as it filled her. The curls of his sex brushed the tip of her nose as he pushed all the way into her mouth. He held her there for a second, hands gripping the sides of her head as she gagged around his length.

When he released her she pulled off with a pop. Air rushed into her lungs as she gasped for breath. He only gave her a second before he forced her back down. Hands gripping her hair, guiding her up and down his length as he grunted and cursed. She looked up to lock eyes with him, watched as his abs tightened with each thrust of his hips. His jaw was clenched, nostrils flared as he worked.

Lucy moaned, swallowing his cock down her throat. He released her with a loud fuck. Kneeling before her he burned through her shirt and bra to free her breasts. Her skirt was next to go. He ripped it off her using his hand then tore through her panties. Once she was fully exposed he rocked back on his heels, standing up and pulling her with him.

Using her shoulders he turned her until she was faced with the view of the road. Her eyes widened at the sight, noting how close they were and realizing how very naked she was. She opened her mouth to protest but stopped when a rope slide between her teeth.

He tied the last of Milliana's rope around her head. She heard him sit a second before his hand reached up and grasped her hips. She let him guide her backwards, stopping when she felt the tree against her legs. His fingers dug into her hips, urging her down to sit in his lap. His bare chest pressed against her arms, his cock wedged against the curve of her ass. He was panting and the sound was music to her ears.

An arm wrapped around her waist lifting her into the air. Her head fell forward as the tip of his cock pressed at her entrance. She watched the head spear her, slowly pushing its way inside. They moaned in unison as she slowly took each inch of him inside. Her walls clenching around him like a glove as she settled in his lap.

Lifting her leg he angled them so they were laying lengthwise along the log.

With her foot on the other side of the tree Lucy struggled to stay upright without the use of her hands. Her whole body was even more exposed now. The glistening pink of her pussy available for anyone to see that happened upon them.

"Ride me." was Natsu gruff command as he slapped her ass. Fingers digging into the flesh of her hips he lifted her, getting her started as his own hips pushed up into her.

She moaned against the rope in her mouth as her hips started. Her breasts bounced freely with each rise of her body. Her moans and whimpers barely muffled by the gag in her mouth as she ground down hard against Natsu.

She felt him shift beneath, his thrusts become harder. Glancing back she saw he was sitting up, arms braced behind himself to provide leverage. He looked feral, lips pulled back over his teeth as he thrusted into her with each snap of his hips. The coil in her belly was growing hotter and tighter with each drag of his hard cock inside her. Desperate for more friction she rocked and circled her hips into Natsu as he pushed up.

"Fuck!" he grunted.

A second later the binding on her arms were gone. Thankful for her new freedom she leaned forward, bracing her hands on his legs as she rode him harder. Gasping for breath, legs quivering beneath her. She took him to the hilt then rose up until he nearly slipped out, then back down she went.

Hands gripped her waist and forced her up. She whined at the loss of his cock. A second later she was in his arms, being tossed onto the ground where she only vaguely registered his coat had been thrown. He followed, rolling her onto her stomach as he took her from behind. Lucy cried out. Tugging at the rope in her mouth until Natsu finally burned it away.

She reached behind her, grabbing his wrists as he began to pound into her. Each thrust sending her closer to the edge. She could feel the slickness of her sex dripping down her thighs. She whimpered when he pushed her forward, driving her shoulders into the ground as he leaned over her.

Hips snapping, his pace grew feverish. Lucy could feel her impending release. The sound of skin slapping filled the small clearing, her moans and whimpers following each surge of his cock inside her.

The sound of people approaching and a cart being pulled noisily down the road did little to stop them. Natsu bent over her, his hand clamping over her mouth as he continued to fuck her. Lucy's eyes widened at the possibility of getting caught. It didn't scare her as much as it should have, if anything the prospect excited her, not that she wanted anyone to actually watch them. The coil in her belly was tightening. The familiar sensation of reaching the edge making her body shake violently as she struggled to tip over the crest of her orgasam. Natsu's face was pressed into the blades of her shoulder, his breath caressing her skin with each grunt and hiss he struggled to contain.

His hips angled, forcing his cock to rub against the opening of her pussy as the tip found the sweet spot inside her. With a cry into his palm she came. Her pussy fluttering around Natsu's cock as the people came into view. It didn't stop him though, his hips were jerky now, the rhythm of his pounding faltering. Her orgasam continued to rock her, her moans muffled behind his hand. She was sure the travelers were gonna see them.

Natsu stilled above her, his groan smothered against her skin as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. His breath was ragged and coming out in quick spurts of air through his nose. His voice humming as he stilled above her, fingerings digging into her hips like claws.

Her orgasam continued to shake through her, the feeling of her slick desire and Natsu's seed sliding down her thighs. Keeping as quiet as possible. Lucy watched as the group walked down the road, mindless to the painting lovers only a few yards away.

Once they were gone Lucy collapsed on the ground. With a chuckle Natsu rolled off her, breathing heavy as he laid sprawled across the ground.

"I wanna do that again." he said after a moment's pause.

Lucy puffed her cheeks out, glaring at Natsu as she lifted herself onto her elbows.

"We are most definitely not doing that again!"

Giving her a grin he rolled onto his side, hands roaming over the curve of her back, down over her ass and along her thighs.

"I don't know Lucy, you were pretty turned on. If anything I think you like my 'primitive' side." the smug grin spreading across his face infuriating to look at.

Two fingers slide inside her still quivering channel as he kissed down along her shoulder and arm. She could feel the fire of desire start up in her belly again as he curled his fingers into the spot that made her knees go weak. With a groan she shoved him away. Grabbing his coat up from the ground she put it on and stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe Gray's exhibitionist habit IS rubbing off on you!"

With a squeal she took off into the woods, a half naked angry Dragon slayer running after her.


End file.
